supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vacation Gag 22.277.109.108
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fuk Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 03:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Banned You have been banned from editing the Supernanny Fanon Wiki as you kept making episodes incorrectly and for personal attacks. Not only that, but your username is hinting that you are actually most likely Reunion Gag. Threatening people dead by hanging a noose around their necks is unacceptable behavior. The next time you make a sockpuppet, I will block that one as well. Sophie the Otter 10:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree, this babyish stuff shall not be tolerated, you threatened me to be hanged, and that was mean of you, and we are not gonna make you an admin beause you made the episode incorrectly, and you are banned for life, we admins are disappointed on your behavior, How dare you attack Plankton, Sophie, Gemma, and me, since you made the episode incorrectly, you are blocked forever. Japanlover86 (talk) 10:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) That's right Japanlover86. And as for you Vacation Gag 22.277.109.108, threatening people to be hanged and attacking me and my buddies has made me extremely mad! You are a very bad bad bad bad user! I don't ever want to see you again and I don't ever want to work with you anymore so goodbye! Xfactor1234 (talk) 10:37, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Whoah, easy there, Xfactor1234. Don't be so harsh to VG. Sophie the Otter 12:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry. His threats hurt my feelings so much. :( Xfactor1234 (talk) 12:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, VG, here is a list of reasons why your episode was incorrectly made, even though you already know many of them: #How can a nanny be 78 years old? Uh, that's an age where many people retire or already retired. #The original page name nearly spelled out a bad word, so Japanlover had to replace it. #You skipped too many seasons. It is very unlikely that the series would reach Fanon Season 50 at the end of July 2013. #We don't know who the nanny Anne Bredding is. #Smuggle and Gangsta are nonexistent names, smuggle is an action you do with drugs while Gangsta is another term for the word gangster. #You forgot to specify where the family lives #Some of the names were recycled from the Birou, Sanderman, and Langbroek Families. I had to change them to make it more original. #I changed several of the kids' behaviors that were copied from the said 3 episodes. #There are some punctuation errors, so I am fixing them. #The 3 oldest children are married to 3 other Japanese kids that are SN characters. Didn't I say that we were done with the questionable marriages? #The children own accounts on every website. That would be impossible. #Loreen and Jessie owned video game consoles that would be discontinued already by this point. That includes Nintendo DS, the Game Boy Advance, the original XBOX, the Nintendo GameCube, the original Game Boy, and the original Virtual Boy. The original DS discontinued in 2011. The GameCube discontinued in 2007. The GBA discontinued in 2008 as well as the original XBOX in NA, the original GameBoy discontinued by 2003, and the Virtual Boy discontinued in 1996. OK, so we had to correct most of these mistakes. Sophie the Otter 02:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The original DS actually discontinued in early 2011. Plankton5165 (talk) 18:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Did you mean the DS Lite? It discontinued on Earth Day 2011. I checked up on Wikipedia's article on the original Nintendo DS and it mentioned the fact that it discontinued on December 31st, 2007, which is New Year's Eve on that year. The DS Lite was discontinued on April 22nd. Check Wikipedia and see for yourself. Sophie the Otter 20:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia is wrong! I checked up on mariowiki.com's article on the DS series and it mentioned the fact that it discontinued on early 2011, first found it out on early 2011. The DS Lite was never discontinued. Check the wiki and see for yourself. Plankton5165 (talk) 20:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my mistake. Sophie the Otter 21:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC)